


One Day

by xfirefly9x



Category: Tru Calling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfirefly9x/pseuds/xfirefly9x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day she will have time to breathe again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

One day she will have time to breathe again.

She hopes.

One day this recurring nightmare that comes to her in the form of a gift, a calling, will be no more.

She dreams of these days.

One day what separates them will dissolve; the tiny thread between her (good) and him (evil) will snap and hold them apart no more.

They will be on opposite sides for not a moment, not a breath longer.

They will be together.

She has been waiting for this day since she discovered who he is.

One day, things will be different.

Easy.

She hopes.


End file.
